2 Kinds of Keyboards
by AkiyaRaeXVI
Summary: he was just like Tohma" Eiri mused "Except more innocent" Eiri/Suguru
1. Initially

**Title: **2 Kinds Of Keyboards

**Author:** AkiyaRae

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gravitation in any way shape or form

**Warning:** Nothing that my stories don't already dictate, for those unfamiliar with my writings this generally means smut and I mean slashy flashy xXx smut

**Rating:** xXx

**Blurb: **Eiri thought he would be content with a vocalist, till he seen those hands wreak beautiful havoc with a keyboard so different from his own.

**________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

Shuichi Shindou, pink haired idiot and vocalist for the band Bad Luck had decided to take his friend and keyboardist home with him to show him the new song he was currently working on, he wanted Suguru's honest opinion.

Suguru Fujisaki, talented musician and employed by Tohma Seguchi to play keyboards and synthesizers for the band Bad Luck entered the large dwelling.

Shuichi's current lover Mr. Eiri Yuki was a romance novelist, Suguru knew this well. After all he was the Tohma Seguchi's cousin, and when he was little Tohma used to tell little Su-chan all about his romantic escapades with the Uesugi boy.

That was before Kitazawa. Yes, Suguru knew all about that too, from Tohma who had thought he was too young to understand, but he was. He was old enough to understand, he understood everything his adoring cousin had told him. And although they had shared a brief relationship, all that was gone now Tohma had abandoned him to pine after a man he'd never have.

A man who was just behind that door. Shuichi had gone to the bedroom to get his scribbled lyrics leaving Suguru to his own devices for a few moments. The keyboard that sat in the corner of the lounge was just barely passable as an instrument at best. The keyboardist practically glared at it. It was any wonder how Shuichi managed to even make the original backing for Rage Beat with that inferior piece of junk.

He walked up to the instrument and switched it on. It made a familiar and not entirely unwelcome humming sound. Suguru had been so distracted by switching and fiddling with the keyboard he had not heard the door of the study open as Eiri went for another cup of coffee. He placed his hands down on the keys unaware that the volume had been set to its max and that the amplifier that it had been hooked up to.

"What the fuck!" He had heard that. Suguru spun around to see an extremely irritated blonde, with a vigorously annoyed look in golden eyes. But once they noticed that it wasn't Shuichi who had made the noise they had softened slightly.

"My apologies Mr. Uesugi." Suguru said bowing slightly flustered. "I didn't mean to startle you, I had no idea it was up that loud." He bowed again for effect before standing and smiling listlessly. Yes, he knew he was turning more and more into Tohma each day but he couldn't help it.

"It's fine I thought you were the damned brat." Eiri sighed and continued on to the kitchen. Suguru turned back to the keyboard and turned the knob down that controlled the volume. Shuichi returned around this time.

"Here they are!" He yelled excitedly pushing the lyrics into Suguru's face. Brown eyes descended onto the piece of paper that had clearly been torn from a sketch book. He read them over quickly before quirking a brow.

"I still think Mr. Eiri is right, you have zero talent." Shuichi's face screwed up for a moment before he threw his head back and started to cry.

"Stop crying to damn brat!" Shuichi heard in unison from two voices. He stopped immediatly to look at Suguru then at Eiri then back again. Suguru looked at Eiri a moment before glaring back at Shuichi.

"Just sing the damn lyrics." He said putting a hand on his head, he knew he was probably going to have a headache by the end of the day. Eiri watched as Shuichi began to sing, at first he glared before his look softened again as he looked at a very irritated young teen. Actually, Eiri thought as a smirk graced his features, a very CUTE and irritated teen.

Suguru sighed when they were done, musical notes running emphatically through his mind. To thispoint he had not noticed that Eiri had not yet returned to his study, or that golden orbs still followed his lithe body as he took a place at the run down keyboard muttering something about how he will bring his synth next time. Not that there would be a next time.

Eiri himself didn't know why he was looking at the boy, he was a good 6 or 7 years younger than himself but, there was something about the way his still growing body looked as he moved in time to the beat of well trained fingers. Something about that green hair that looked so dark it would swallow him completely. But it was those eyes, so much like Tohma's in their shape and form at the same time they were chocolate brown, deep and never ending. And unlike Tohma's they held the warmth and innocence that only a pure soul could house.

As the keyboardist played his music, the authors eyes continued to roam his lithe body. Shuichi stood by unawares as his boyfriend stood unabashadly staring at the keyboardist of his band.

Eiri didn't care, he had had enough of the vocalists whining and constant sob-story way of life. If he was caught perving on the other man it didn't bother him. But the fact of the matter remained that Shuchi didn't notice, he was too far interested in what Suguru was doing on the keyboard.

By the time Suguru had left, Shuichi was more than ready to be fucked through the floor. But Eiri shrugged him off and locked himself within his study for a few long arduous hours. By the time Eiri had submerged from the room Shuichi was actually absent from the house.

As weird as it may have seemed the author was thankful for it. The silence was beautiful if not serene. It took his overworked and sluggish mind about ten minutes to conclude he wanted a shower.

He grabbed his towel and let his thoughts fly as he went about getting ready for said shower. He couldn't stop thinking about that boy that he had seen as a mere child. What was his name again? Such..sug...ah there it was, Suguru. The cousin of Tohma.

He had been a little green haired brown eyed replica of him too. From his attitude to his clothing sense. And yet, little Suguru was a completely different person. He had far more talent on the keyboard than his internationally famous counterpart.

As soon as his body had touched the warm water Eiri's senses had come back to the present. Only realise that not only had he been thinking about the boys talent but he had also been trying to imagine what he would look like naked.

What type of skin lie underneath that well-dressed attire? What texture was the flesh that covered his body? How endowed was he for such a young child?

With a shake of his head Eiri Yuki Uesugi hopped out of his shower, into some clothes and back to his study. He would now punish the brat by ignoring him for bringing such thoughts into his mind. and although he knew it made no sense to blame the brat, it just came so naturally and easily to put the blame on the pink haired fluff ball that this time made no exception.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

A/N: Now you have to wait for the rest you annoying critters.


	2. Black vs White

**Title: **2 Kinds Of Keyboards

**Author:** AkiyaRae

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gravitation in any way shape or form

**Warning:** Nothing that my stories don't already dictate, for those unfamiliar with my writings this generally means smut and I mean slashy flashy xXx smut

**Rating:** xXx

**Blurb: **Eiri thought he would be content with a vocalist, till he seen those hands wreak beautiful havoc with a keyboard so different from his own.

**________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

Suguru lived on his own. He had asked Tohma to arrange it, since his parents lived in Kyoto and he would be needed in a Tokyo studio by 6am every morning he had asked Tohma to do something. And his cousin had delivered.

He had similar problems to Eiri, unable to sleep due to an overthinking brain. He couldn't shake Shuichi's stupid lyrics and how much they related to Eiri.

Eiri.

What was so special about that man that everyone had to fall head over heels for him? What just because of his albino looks, good writing skill and sucky personality? Just because he has more mood swings than a pregnant woman? Or was it his "irrisistable" eyes.

Suguru had scoffed at that. Irrisistable, sure, whatever. They were boring, and American-ish. American's were annoying people in Suguru's opinion. They were usually blonde bimbos with no idea what to do with their time except annoy geniuses such as himself. And Suguru knew this first hand, he had been going to an American boarding school till Tohma recalled him for more mature work.

Mature work. The line rang through Suguru's head. "I just need Suguru with me to do mature work with a promising band. I hate tarnished products, but they seem to have a quality I believe your son could fix, mend and make them the best band in Japan." Suguru sighed. Yeah right, mature, these idiots were hardly mature.

From there the keyboardist mind ranted about the immaturity of the band, especially Shuichi. Which all somehow landed himself back on the topic of Eiri Uesugi.

"Stupid Author." Suguru groaned rolling over and finally finding solace in sleep.

---

The next week Suguru found himself back at Eiri's apartment. He had brought his synth with him and was ready to make music with Shuichi just to find out the brat was at a vocal session with Tohma Seguchi. With a sigh he set up and set up headphones and began playing to make the composition. He figured he was already set-up he may as well do the work.

Eiri had exited his office for coffee, manuscript in hand. He hadn't even noticed the visitor to begin with, instead he went into the kitchen and made his caffeinated liquid. It was on his return trip to the study that he heard a slight humming. At first he thought it as the brat, but something in his mind told him that whoever it was was being way to quiet to be Shuichi.

Eiri took a step forward and noticed the tell-tale bottle green hair. He recognised him as Suguru, the kid he couldn't get off his mind. The kid that had interefered with his brainwaves to the point where Eiri had been forced to backspace nearly 5 pages of zoned out descriptions and fantasies with the boy. It was this thought that reminded the author he really should be writing a book. For any person who is a writer they know that wasting time on 5 pages is worth a few hours work on the laptop. Which meant catching up time wasgoing to be a real bitch.

But the silence and comfortability in the living room was too much for Eiri to pass up. There was a good creative vibe coming from the room, and the boy still hadn't noticed the presence of the other man. The author returned to his study to unhook his laptop and bring the infernal contraption into the living room. He seated himself on the couch and started to tap away.

It was a good comfortable silence. He could faintly hear Suguru's music, and could hear his skilled fingers work the keys of the synth. Eiri's eyes sweeped across the whte keys, then across the black ones of his own. The creative atmosphere was almost choking him, and for the first time in what felt like years Eiri Yuki's novel was being written with heart and soul not just talent and automatronic words.

Keeping his stoic face Eiri opened up a new document on his laptop and began typing. He had to restrain a chuckle when he noticed that his tapping had completely synchronised itself with the melodic tapping from 6 feet away.

This was nothing like spending time with Shuichi, this was...tolerable. Actually 'to be desired' would be a more fitting expression. The silent hard worker that could give Eiri a run for his money for how long he worked just sat and well worked.

A few hours later Suguru removed the headphones and yawned stretching slightly. Eiri looked up at him and couldn't help but scold the child.

"I was beginning to think you'd never stop working." At the first sound of the others voice Suguru had jolted and turned quickly, calming slightly when he recognised who had spoken to him.

"I'm sorry Mr. Uesugi, I should be going." Eiri shook his head.

"It's late, you may as well stay." Suguru sighed and nodded stiffling a yawn. "C'mon, this way." He grabbed Suguru's wrist and practically dragged him to the bedroom. What the fuck was he doing? Actually helping a stupid little teen? Eiri shook his head, whatever he was doing he didn't care. Being with Suguru felt different. he felt a tug. Actually he felt like he cared.

Eiri shuddered. No way known he was going to care, absolutely no way...

"Mr. Uesugi?"

"Call me Eiri, for gods sake you're not a child." Eiri almost slapped himself, Suguru on the other hand just looked up in surprise before whispering.

"I wish Tohma felt the same." He looked up at the author "I'll take the couch shall I?" Eiri shook his head, its going to be cold out there, the heaters on in here and...you need company." Eiri had meant 'i need company' but his colossal ego got in the way of that. Suguru took it all in stride, he didnt really want to sleep in what he was wearing but at the same time felt ashamed of his body.

"you're not wearing those to bed" Eiri said having already changed. He handed one of his shirts to Suguru, thinking that the boys smallness should make the shirt more of a dress.

"I'll change in the bathroom." Eiri smirked

"no need, we're both male." Suguru sighed and turned around slowly and shamefull undressing. Eiri noticed the boys hesitance.

"What? Do you need help getting dressed for bed?" Suguru bristled at that.

"i'm quite capable thankyou Mr Eiri, I am merely..." he trailed and blushed. "Ashamed of my...." paused again ans whispered "...underdevelopement" Eiri just smiled and walked up to Suguru.

Without any words exchanged, and no real reason behind why he did it Eiri leaned forwardd and kissed the boy. He didn't know why he was doing it, mmaybe it was because he looked 'cute' . Yeah that was it, Eiri reasoned as he felt the boy comply and open his mouth as the authors tongue had asked for it. The kiss was electryfying on both ends.

By the time it as over Suguru's cheeks were a fiery red, and Eiri's mind was abuzz with thoughts. Thoughts that a twenty three year old should NOT be having about a sixteen year old.

"I'm not a virgin." Suguru's words cut through the silence.

"Good." Thought Eiri, this kid was turning out to be better and better tha Shuichi at every turn.

"But my answer is no, I'm not having sex with you. You're just an egotistical pratt with nothing better to do then write sob stories so you can score a bit of pussy or ass, You don't impress me Eiri Uesugi." Suguru said defiantly. "You especially won't get sex from me from just one kiss." Eiri smirked and thought 'then how bout two?'

Needless to say the author leant forward and put all his skill behind a second kiss. Suguru would be denying the truth if he said he wasn't weak at the knees or highly turned on. But he had said no goddammit and he meant it.

...or had he?

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**A/N: **I know I'm a cruel unfeeling bxtch. Yes I love you too...now wait for the final chapt muwahahahhaha


	3. Clear Serenity

**Title: **2 Kinds Of Keyboards

**Author:** AkiyaRae

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gravitation in any way shape or form

**Warning:** Nothing that my stories don't already dictate, for those unfamiliar with my writings this generally means smut and I mean slashy flashy xXx smut

**Rating:** xXx

**Blurb: **Eiri thought he would be content with a vocalist, till he seen those hands wreak beautiful havoc with a keyboard so different from his own.

**__________________________________________________________________________________**

The kiss was as electrifying as it was breathtaking. Suguru tried to keep his composure, and was doing a bloody good job of it. That was until Eiri's hands accidently found a special place on his neck. Fingers danced across the sweet spot elicting a quiet moan from the other, followed by a silent 'fuck.'

"I said I'm not having sex with you." Suguru said firmly, but he didn't step back as he knew he probably should have.

"What? Are you bad in bed or something, little Su?" Eiri mocked raising an eyebrow. He could tell immediatly that he had hit a sore spot within the teen.

"Better in bed than you could ever hope to be." Suguru said confidantly, surprising even himself at the amount of pride and ego he was showing right now. Eiri scoffed.

"Prove it."

"I'm not~" Anything Suguru had to say was cut off by another moan as Eiri's rather skilled hands had come to press firmly across his crotch. "bastard."

"Are you going to prove your point?" Suguru sighed, knowing he wouldn't be able to pass this up. He wanted to show to the pompuous author that he wasn't the only sex god in bed. With a smile that resembled one that Tohma would give to a small fry within his business Suguru started to remove his shirt and layed himself on the bed displaying himself for Eiri to see.

"Come here and I'll prove my point." Eiri couldn't believe his manipulative ways had worked so easily. He finally had the younger boy where he wanted him. So naturally, and without a second thought Eiri Yuki began to slowly unbutton his shirt. "Are you going to hurry up or am i going to have to finish myself off before you even get your shirt off?" Suguru asked with a smirk. Eiri looked at the boy with a slightly bewildered expression before said expression melted into a smirk.

"Undress me yourself if you're that impatient." Suguru sat on the bed firmly.

"Just because I'm going to let you fuck me to prove I'm the better lover in bed does not,mean I'm going to be your cute little uke that tries to strip you of everything you are currently wearing Mr. Uesugi." Eiri was slightly taken aback but just scowled at Suguru who scowled back. Eiri looked into that scowl coming from the sixteen year old and felt his soften slightly.

Suguru likewise was looking into Eiri's scowl, but saw so much more than just a cranky writer who needed sex. He saw a boy who had turned into a man and due to causality of a bad past. He seen the hurt and still hurting boy who was fighting so hard to stay with reality. And even though he himself was only sixteen Suguru saw himself, an image of what he could so easily become due to what he himself had gone through.

Eiri was experiencing similar thought processes. In Suguru, in that scowl he seen himself and what he was like directly after the Kitazawa incident. He seen a hurt human being who could easily become what he had, and for some unknown reason, by forces beyond him he wanted to stop that from happening.

"Are you going to fuck me or aren't you?" Suguru asked laying back on the bed striking a pose. His slender legs were slightly crossed, his bare chest open for Eiri's eyes to rake over, but they didn't.

"No, I'm not going to just fuck you." Eiri said sitting on the bed and leaning over the lithe body. "I'm going to do so much more." Suguru looked confused, but all the pieces of the puzzle came together when the authors lips came into contact with his own. The kiss was unlike anything Suguru had ever experienced. He knew in that one tender kiss that Eiri was a man who never used the word 'love' but that kiss seemed to say "I'm going to do so much more, I'm going to make love to you."

And make love he did intend to do. Like the dutiful seme he was supposed to be when he was with Shuichi (but always neglected to do since bossing the brat around was far too much fun) Eiri shrugged his shirt off letting it flutter to the ground, his own hand snaked down Suguru's chest to the top of his pants.

The man's touch was like fire on Suguru's extensively chilled, but now raidly warming up skin. His stomach had rippled as the hand trailed downways to his waistline on his pants. Eiri's mouth changed trajectory from petal soft lips to silky smooth skin. Suguru's neck was warm and open, the boy in question tilted his head to the right giving the elder man access. Eiri abused that access, he was going to leave it at gentle kisses, but the smell of eucalypt, or was it teatree oil, whatever it was it was tantalising and made Suguru as edible as a human can be without going as far as cannibalism.

Suguru felt the suction of the others mouth on his neck, and even moaned very quietly at the feel of teeth grating across his skin. It started to feel painful, but it hurt so good. The pleasured pain coming from being marked was sending sparks of pure white hot heat to his crotch, Suguru whimpered slightly when he felt light jolts of pressure coming from the jaggered touch of his zipper being undone over his hardening cock.

Eiri's own erection was straining within his confinement. He was happy that he had not chosen to wear underwear today. He had instead decided to go without since he was just going to sit at his desk and write all day. This little interruption was not planned, but was not entirely unwelcome either. For the first time in his entire sexual life Eiri didn't have the urge to just strip and fuck.

He wanted to take this slow, and slow is how he took it. His hands slowly caressed the boys skin, mapping his body, enjoying the reactions he recieved from his light touches.

This gentle treatment was not something Suguru thought Eiri capable of, in fact he had thought he would be on his knees being pounded into by now. If not, the fuck to be over. But it had barely begun. the hands on his skin made his skin flush with excitement.

Suguru suddenly cried out in surprise when a warm hand encassed itself around his cock and freed it from its prison. He moaned low in his throat in both shame and anguish as the mans larger hand seemed to be the same size, if not bigger than his penis.

"Is this what you were worried about?" Eiri asked, noting that the boy wasn't wearing underwear and had he gotten into the spare clothes earlier he would have had to show Eiri what must have been the bane of his existance. But despite its less than average size Eiri couldn't help but think that it accentuated the boys overall cuteness. Eiri had always had a small intrigue toward little things.

And this boy was little, his eyes were small, his hair was short, his entire body was so lithe and miniscule, and his cock was small, and cute. Eiri leaned down to place a kiss on the small outcropping. Suguru bit into his knuckle and let out a small cry.

And sensative too, Eiri noted. Sensativety seemed to play a major role on this boys body. A sensativity that both had Eiri marginally aroused and worried about, he did not want to hurt the boy. 'I am not a virgin' rang through his ears. Well that was one thing that Eiri secretly hated, was virgins. Virgins had to be taken slow, and had to be prepared and prepared and prepared and it was just too much work. Eiri smiled and looked into chocolate brown eyes, that seemed to look back into his golden ones with a look of pure lust and desire.

"If you don't start fucking me within the next five minutes I will push you down and ride you myself." A passive voice came from underneath Eiri, Eiri just smirked as he shoved his own pants down, his 8 3/4 inch cock standing proudly at attention. Suguru tried his hardest not to blush, or to feel inadequete next to the older, more endowed man.

Any feelings of inadequecy that Suguru had stewing within his mind a moment ago vaished into complete nothingness the moment that those perfect lips touched his. He slowly opened his legs to fit the larger male snuggly inside. It was amazing really that as small as he was, his body and Eiri's seem to fit so well together like pieces of a puzzle.

Suddenly the clouds outside the window parted to make way for the moonlight to shine into the darkened bedroom. And it was only now in the luminescent light that Eiri's golden eyes could see the extent of the damage of Suguru's life. He had bruises and cuts along his torso and a few across the shaft of his cock. Eiri's eyes softened and was met with sad brown ones.

"Please don't look." Suguru murmured trying to hide his face. Eiri's hand framed one side of the boys face and made him face him again. Images of Kitazawa flooded Eiri's mind, but for the first time they didn't hurt. They didn't sting at all, they were helping him understand Suguru. And in that moment he knew that he was the only one on the face of the planet that could understand what Suguru had been through, what the boy had endured.

"You're beautiful." Eiri whispered, unbelieving as it was that he could utter such words. Suguru's cheeks brightened to tomato red as he almost cried shaking his head.

"I'm not." His voice cracked as tears began to swell up in the corner of his eyes, the lids closing over his chocolate brown orbs. "Just...stop." Suguru hadn't wanted to say that. He wanted this, wanted to be loved, he craved to be first and not second best. But the pain of what he was going through, the knowledge of what awaited him back at home was all too much.

Eiri watched on in anguish as the teens eyes flooded with crystalline tears that shone brightly like diamonds as they fell down his cheeks. For one, it was a beautiful sight, the normally Tohma-esque boy was almost breaking down. Eiri tilted the boys head up and lowered his lips down to the others kissing them softly. Eyes remained shut as they kissed back desperately, craving some form of touch that didn't result in pain.

"I understand you, Suguru." Eiri knew he'd want to hear this. Suguru just nodded, wrapping his arms around the stronger male, pulling him closer. In the process he spread his legs that little further so that Eiri's erect cock was sitting right at his entrance.

Suguru didn't even have to ask for it, Eiri gave it straight away. And needless to say he was a gentle lover. A lover that Suguru was so shocked that he could be this soft and compassionate. Eiri was surprising himself. It had been 7 long years, but the boy he had been. The man he was /supposed/ to become was quickly becoming more and more distinct. And Suguru loved it.

It was a side of Eiri that no one had ever seen before and a side that he craved more of.

"Mr. Uesugi..."

"Eiri." The other corrected cutting the boy off. Suguru had to blink, he was unsure, what? No 'Yuki' no nothing just 'Eiri'

"...Eiri..." Suguru whispered trying it out without any pleasantries. The sound of his real name being uttered off the lips of the boy was all too much, he didn't know how much longer he could keep such a slow pace going.

The blonde soon found out exactly how roughly Suguru had been treated within the sexual genre. For the very second that he angled his hips in order to brush against the others prostate, Suguru had cried out and arched his back.

"That was new." He whispered blushing furiously, his hips thrusting up to meet Eiri's at every jolt. With a smirk the author did it again, getting the desired effect: Suguru cried out louder. "fuck!" Suguru whispered breathlessly. He wanted that spot to be assaulted and at the same time he wanted more. His body was abuzz with wanting more. "Eiri..." Suguru finally asked, in his own little way.

And Eiri had understood, knowing that it was code for 'fuck me already and fuck me hard'

It did not take long after that for Eiri to pick up the pace. Every thrust had him snapping his hips into the small body, his cock hitting the prostate of the younger. Eiri was quite enjoying the private show too. Suguru was one of those lovers that didn't full on, all out moan. Nor was he a screamer like Shuichi (which he found to be Shuichi's most annoying trait) Suguru Fujisaki was the kind that made all those cute little noises, with inward gasping noises and high pitched mewls.

It was beautiful.

He was beautiful.

And even though this was hot, unadulterated sex; it was beautiful, sweet love. Not an ounce of pain to be found. And so to stick with the cliche of lovemaking, Suguru was soaring higher than the clouds. And all too soon he began to feel the coil tighten in his stomach.

Girlish nails dug into Eiri's back as he tried with all his might to hold his orgasm. Eiri's own coil tghtened considerably at this display alone. Shuichi was the kind that just orgasmed with no real discernable care that Eiri wasn't fetting anything from it, or that he would cum three times before Eiri had even cum once. Suguru was at least trying his best to keep up with Eiri.

But as a result of that Suguru's entrance was geting tight with every convulsion of his pre-orgasmic muscle spasms. Eiri's cock felt like it was getting juiced. Suguru whispered something then, Eiri hadn't quite heard so he shifted slightly and waited for the younger to repeat himself.

"Just give me permission...please" Suguru begged. It dawned on Eiri then what was going on. He wasn't trying to be a better lover than Shuichi, nor was he holding it for Eiri's benefit, it was already engraved into the keyboardists mind that he had to have permission to cum. Eiri moved back and let the younger lay flat. He could tell that it took a lot of restraint to the point of pained sensatiivity on the others behalf not to cum.

"Whenever you feel you need to orgasm, do so. I will never order you around Suguru." Suguru nodded, more tears escaping his eyes, both from the tension of holding back an orgasm and the clear emotion he suddenly felt for this man.

"Eiri..." Suguru managed to whisper before throwing his head back and screaming out his orgasm. Heated liquid coated both their stomachs, at the same time a familar and very welcome heated liquid shot up within him. Suguru felt a surge of pride and embaressment. It was the first time in his entire life that his seme had cum with him.

"I understand you Suguru." Eiri repeated himself from earlier as he gathered the tired boy into his arms and held him protectively as he grabbed a blanket. "I understand you completely." It was then, as he buried his head into Eiri's body that Suguru said words that Eiri had so desperately wanted to hear since Kitazawa. He so desperately wanted someone to say them and for them to be true, and Suguru had said the truest statement of them all and it made Eiri so very happy that for the entire night, and most of the morning. He had completely forgotten about Shuichi.

"I understand you completely, Eiri."

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**A/N: **WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOTAAAAHHH!!!!!! is done is done is done!!! and that was one of the best fxck scenes i've ever written R&R please and i repply to reviews just to say thanks and whatnot....

written for - K, shadow of a fallen angel, rowen raven, serracarta, chocolate, escagaca, ryu29, thursdayisdecember, mynovember, correctivelensessuck, celta, nevereverifyoupplease and a myriad of others. sorry your names arent here i cant remember them right now...oh and deedee i remember your name =)

~AkiyaRae


End file.
